


Park

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Nico go for a date in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

The lake was glinting from the bright sunlight. Birds chirped and flew around gaily; ducks swam across the lake eating bread crumbs that were thrown to them. Nico was cuddled up next to me appreciating the wonderful scene in front of us. We were sitting on an old bench, worn out from years of sun and rain. The slight breeze was blowing his hair across his beautiful face. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
Nico smiled, and snuggled closer to me. "Beautiful scene, huh? I love this place."  
"Not as beautiful as you though."  
Nico blushed and hit me in the elbow. Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He was wearing his usual aviator jacket, plain black shirt and black jeans paired off with a pair of black converse. It amazed me how he didn't die of heat sometimes in that.  
"Don't you ever feel hot, Nico?" I questioned.  
Nico shrugged and rested his head on my shoulder. "Not really." he said.  
I nodded and we sat there for a while more. Nico admiring the scene while I admired Nico. Sometimes Nico would look at me, notice me staring and look away blushing. I'd kiss his soft black hair causing him to blush more. I knew Nico would also stare at me when I wasn't looking at him but the lake or something else.  
"Leo?" he called for my attention. I looked at him to show that I was listening. "Can we get ice-cream?"  
"Let's go." I got up and offered him my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. "Ice-cream fun time, yay!" I whooped.  
Nico chuckled and shook his head, looking at me the admiration his eyes usually held when he was with me. Those dark brown eyes, nearly black, that you could get lost in. They were beautiful eyes, really. It was one of the first things that drew me towards Nico that made me slowly fall in love with him.  
We walked hand-in-hand to the ice cream truck that was always in this park. Little kids in colourful clothes ran around the place, screaming and chasing each other without the slightest worry about life. I missed those days. Days when mama was still alive and she would take me to the park all the time and watched as I played with little Jason and Piper. The three of us were inseparable and we still are best friends.  
"I've always wanted a daughter." Nico's voice shook me out of my reverie. It never occurred to me that Nico would want children; I always thought he did not like them.  
"Me too. Maybe someday, if we're still together..." I replied feeling nervous. Nico and I had been dating for a long time but I was sure we weren't ready to talk about this yet.  
"Yeah, I hope so." Nico smiled at me. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. We dropped that subject for now as we had already reached the ice cream truck.  
"Hey Grover! Juniper! How you doing?" I asked. Grover and Juniper were engaged and Nico and I had been friends with them for a long time.  
Nico gave them a small smile and wave.  
"Hey guys, we're doing fine. Man, the business here is great. How are you?" Grover asked. Juniper waved at us only as she was busy with a few customers.  
"We're great. Just here on a date." I said as Nico said, "We're doing fine. Came here on a date." We looked at each other and laughed for nearly saying the same thing.  
Grover laughed with us, his laugh sounding like the bleats of a goat. "The usual mint and chocolate, I'm guessing?" he said after calming down.  
Nico and I both nodded, still curing from our laughing fest. Grover chuckled and handed us our ice-cream cones. "Free charge for my favourite couple." he said with a wink.  
"Grover, no, here, have the money," Nico said.  
Unfortunately, Grover decided that he didn't hear it and moved on to another customer. I shrugged at Nico and he put the money back. "Hey free ice-cream right?"  
Nico shrugged. "Always happens." He brought his green topped cone towards his mouth to take a lick of ice cream. Unfortunately for him, the ice cream got smudged a little on his cute little nose.  
"Uh, Nico?" I said, suppressing laughs. "You've got a little something on your nose."  
Nico looked embarrassed which only sparked my laughter. Nico tried rubbing his nose only to realise that the finger he used had more ice cream on it.  
Nico groaned. "Oh gods. This is so embarrassing."  
I turned around so we were face-to-face. "Not really." I said, inching, closer to his face. "It's quite," I was close enough to see his irises now, "cute actually." I stuck my tongue out and licked the ice-cream off his nose.  
"Leo!" Nico said, his cheeks turning as red as a tomato. He rubbed his nose with the back of the palm while managing to pull a disgusted face.  
"Hey! At least it's off."  
Nico groaned and mumbled something about me being annoying. Weird. Before I could give him a witty retort, the wind blew stronger and I came up with an excellent idea.  
I picked up some stray leaves, stood with the wind blowing on my face and tore the leaves. I then proceeded to throw each piece towards my face with the help of the strong gusts of wind. I faked a scream. "Nico! Help! The leaves: they're trying to kill me!"  
Nico, who had been observing me with a certain curiosity, started laughing his ass off. That little bastard. "Hey! Your boyfriend is like being murdered here! By leaves for god's sake." I threw more leaves towards my face.  
"Leo. I. Oh gods. You're impossible." Nico said in between bits of laughter.  
Passerbyers gave us weird looks. They were probably wondering what the hell caused this boy to freak out over leaves. I didn't care.  
In one of those typical and dramatic movie trailer accents, I said, "Coming this fall."  
Nico continued. "To theatres near you."  
"The Attack of the Fallen Leaves."  
"A forest of leaves. But just two boys."  
"Starring, the one and only,"  
"Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme. And his trusty (not really) psychic:"  
"Nico di Angelo,"  
"The Ghost King!"  
Nico and I looked at each other and doubled over with laughter. Now, we had attracted much more attention. Nico, noticing this, got back his careful, guarded demeanour. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.  
"Gosh that was fun." I said, still laughing a bit.  
Nico nodded. Our ice creams had been lost somewhere during our dramatic theatre enacting. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and I realises that the sky had turned darker and rain clouds were crowding in.  
"Shall we go home?" he asked.  
"Yeah." It had started drizzling and Nico and I ran towards the shade of a café just outside the park. Together we walked the three blocks it took to get to our apartment; all the while laughing about random jokes.


End file.
